


Our Silence

by CanniCannibal



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Interview, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanniCannibal/pseuds/CanniCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> "Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if it came out right, but one quick glance at Michele told him that at least their manager was pleased with him. So.. mission accomplished? </i> </p><p>  <i>Lying was a sin. None of this sat well with him at all.. "</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I'm back again :D  
> This time, the fic is actually nearly a week old, but I had to have it approved a few times before I felt like it was ready xD This one is of course inspired by the recent appearance the boys had on Porta A Porta. 
> 
> After getting a few unwanted reactions, I feel like I have to say this: **THIS ONE CONTAINS KISSING BETWEEN IGNAZIO AND PIERO AND THEY ARE A COUPLE IN THIS ONE!**
> 
>  **DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**
> 
> To the rest of you, I hope you will enjoy! ^^

Walking out of the studio, Piero sighed. After having spent almost two hours in that white chair, having to suppress his feelings, he was emotionally drained. 

None of them spoke a word, but Piero still felt Ignazio’s presence behind him, felt how his eyes burned into his own skin with every step he took. Ignazio didn’t need to speak to let him know that he was upset and needed to talk.  
It would have to wait. 

That interview was the strangest thing Piero had ever done. He had been told to act a certain way and keep to that at all costs. It wasn’t new to him, but this time, it was more important than ever. Piero hated it. So much he couldn’t go through with it. 

Just before going on, Piero had pulled Ignazio aside and whispered: “I can’t do it. Igna, I can’t.. say it.” 

And Ignazio had swallowed something, sighed and let his finger slide underneath Piero’s chin, forcing their gazes to meet. 

“It’s alright. Let me,” he tried to smile, but it was no success. 

\- 

Just saying the words.. They made him feel physically ill. He had been told more or less specifically what to say and the words played over and over in his head. 

And hearing Ignazio say the words almost brought out the tears in him. He couldn’t look at the boy he loved so dearly. He just swallowed something and tried to gather strength for the inevitable: 

But when he was expected to explain this statement, his throat closed on him and he had to take an extra moment to get the words out like he wanted them to. 

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if it came out right, but one quick glance at Michele told him that at least their manager was pleased with him. So.. mission accomplished? 

Lying was a sin. None of this sat well with him at all. 

\- 

The tension between them was palpable. Everyone around them could tell, but no one mentioned anything. But as soon as the two boys were completely backstage, Piero felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him to the side. 

They were in no way hidden or out of sight, but the second that Piero was spun around, and Ignazio threw his big arms protectively around him, none of that mattered. 

Ignazio buried his face in the nook of Piero’s shoulder and tightened the grip. Piero clearly felt how Ignazio was shivering. It broke something inside of him. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that this was affecting Ignazio too, it was just different now that he could _feel_ it. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Igna,” was all he could say. He felt the entire weight of his horrible guilt crashing down on him as his lips found their way to Ignazio’s skin, kissing wherever they could. 

Without saying a word, Ignazio ripped Piero away from his embrace and crushed their lips together in a kiss that was so full of emotion, it was felt by everyone in the room. 

His hands found their way to Piero’s otherwise perfect hair and messed it up completely, but Piero didn’t even register that it happened. 

The emotion they shared in that kiss was intense and real and possessive and reassuring all at once. They both needed to feel the other at that moment, without anyone entering their little bubble. 

Piero let out a little sigh against Ignazio’s lips as they pulled away for air. He gently let his forehead rest against Ignazio’s chest for a moment, while trying to regain his composure. 

Their breaths were still a bit out of control when finally Piero raised his head and looked his love deep in the eye. 

“It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t, it was..” he would have said more, but at that moment, his voice abandoned him. 

He went silent. There was nothing else to say. They had both said _plenty_ already. 

“Piero, don’t,” was all Ignazio said. He looked beyond sad and just as drained as Piero felt at that point. “I know.” 

And with that, Ignazio once again closed the distance between them and kissed him with all the love he had in him. His hands were firm, but not as tight as before, as they grabbed a hold of Piero’s shirt and held him tight. 

It was overwhelming to them both. None of them had been prepared for the intense emotions that would rush over them when they were asked to do this. 

None of them had thought that telling a little lie would ever be _so_ emotional for them, but they both felt it crashing down on them now.  
They had both been fighting tears, practically since Ignazio had opened his mouth to answer that particular question. 

“I love you so much,” Ignazio mouthed between one of the kisses. Hearing the words sent shivers down Piero’s spine and made his heart flutter. This was what he had yearned to hear all day long. 

His hands slid behind Ignazio’s neck and buried themselves in his soft hair, before pulling him in for another deep kiss. Piero took it slow and felt how both of their heartbeats slowly started to come down to a somewhat normal level. 

“I love you too.” 

This whole thing was just ridiculous.


End file.
